Hisoka's Second Time
by MyInnerVoices
Summary: This story goes all the the hardcore HunterxHunter fans out there. This is a background story about Hisoka, before he becomes the mad magician that we all know and love. He's still learning the ropes and discovers a peculiar thing about himself. I have no ownership over the titular character or any HxH characters, except the original characters and the events of the story.
1. Hisoka's Second Time

Hisoka's Second Time

Hisoka was enjoying himself. Tapping his feet to the rhythms of violin and cello, the Magician allowed himself an uncharacteristic, genuine smile. This was a different setting from his upbringing: men and women in fancy clothes, wearing jewelry that residents from the Satellite would have butchered each other for, dancing to music that did not come out of an antique jukebox.  
"Put those thoughts aside," he repeated to himself for the hundredth time. As if on cue, the orchestra, hidden from sight thanks to an array of hats and hair-dos, switched to a more upbeat song; a jig if he could recall correctly from his days in the performing caravan.

Hisoka's spirits uplifted as he shuffled across the dance floor. Never once did he allow his aura to run amok. He kept his cool, enjoying the empowerment that was taught to him. Like the predator that he was, his eyes never left the mark: the jester's corner. His heart rate sped up at the sight of a gypsy. The pubescent teen took note of her brown eyes glittering under the chandeliers' reflection, her wavy black hair and full breasts. Hisoka struggled with himself, desperate to keep his primitive instincts at bay. He felt himself drawn to her, felt the need to toy with her and finally, overpower her. It was clear to him that, unlike every man in the room, he could do and have anything he wanted. He was certainly powerful enough to do so. Pride and predatory hunger eventually won and served as his conviction.  
He took a single deep breath as the orchestra commenced a waltz and couples flooded the dance floor, twirling like teacups in an amusement park. He stood very still and entered a state of Zetsu. His heartbeat dropped to one beat per second and all traces of his existence vanished.  
One, two, Thee, One, Two, Three. He walked towards his prey at such a pace, weaving in and out of couples, like a gust of wind. No one took notice of him, bumped into him or questioned why he was the only one without a partner. He followed the woman as she spoke to a man and led him inside a room. Slipping behind the couple, he remained in the shadows. He watched as she pulled out a deck of tarot cards and read the man's fortune. With newfound hope, the man got up and left a banknote on her table.

Hisoka had heard of her. A gypsy, rumored to be a descendant of Cassandra the Seer herself. She could read anyone's fortune to the most minimal of details. Hisoka wanted, needed to verify this for himself. He giggled softly, his lips stretched into a gleeful smile. He had found her. Another remarkable person, a genius. Someone who could maybe, just maybe, stir an interest in him. Unable to control his rampaging emotion, Hisoka's aura flared into a state of Ren. The girl spun as she sensed an intruder.  
"Who is there? Come out!" she exclaimed as she made for a stiletto. From the shadows, he emerged, a maddened look in his eyes.  
"Evening miss," he saluted calmly.  
"What were you doing, snooping around?"  
"I simply wanted to verify your talents. I wish to be a client," said Hisoka innocently. The woman cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced. Slowly Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin.  
"Money is not an issue." The woman's eye widened and motioned for the Magician to sit.  
"What fortune would you like to be read?" she asked as she delicately traced the edges of her cards. Hisoka's eyes followed the motion and licked his lips.  
"My future of course." The gypsy smiled and pulled a card.  
"The River. Prosperity, a full career," she said. Fervently Hisoka slapped another coin on the table. The gypsy pulled another card.  
"The Raven. Mystery and lies." Hisoka's heartbeat quickened and he visibly shook. He could see the woman's every detail, every flaw. Her lips, moist and parted, a scar just under her chin, her heaving breasts, leaving little to the imagination as seen through her white linen shirt and those delicate fingers caressing the cards. Hisoka felt a tugging in his nether regions as he experienced the beginning of an erection.  
"More," he said, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse.  
"The Eye, a search." As he watched her perform, his erection grew. He placed more money on the table.  
"The Devil. Evil."  
"More."  
"The Virgin, upturned. Deflowering and soiling."  
"More."  
"The Serpent. Madness." Her eyes widened and her voice shook. Hisoka was shivering uncontrollably, his eyes full of ecstasy and lust. He had experienced it again. That lust; not for her immaculate beauty but her ability. Seeing his state the woman got up.  
"Who are you?"  
"I too am a magician," replied Hisoka. "Let me show you my trick." He reached over and pulled out a card from the deck.  
"Ah. The Reaper. Death." His eyes transfixed the gypsy who kept backing away from her strange client. Hisoka pushed every ounce of his aura on her, stunning her. Slowly he approached and pressed against her. With a grin, Hisoka pressed his lips against hers.

Strangely though, his erection dwindled. Unsure, Hisoka drove his tongue into the woman's mouth and grinded their bodies against each other. As he felt his lust diminish, he grew desperate. He raised one hand and groped a breast, feeling its softness. All to no avail. Hisoka pulled away, tears forming in his eyes in disappointment. He grew desperate to experience an orgasm once again.  
His gaze fell on the cards, still displaying his fortune. Maybe The Reaper had a solution to his problem. It dawned on Hisoka. He was not getting anything out of the woman now. He had bled her dry so to speak. The jig was up. He was no longer interested in her. There was but one thing left to do.  
"It seems you and I must part ways here," he said smoothly. Slowly he drew a fresh card from the deck and applied his aura on it. The Shu technique rendered the hardened paper as sharp as a metal knife. Smiling at his resurrected manhood, the Magician drew the card's razor sharp edge against the woman's throat.

He moaned as orgasmic fluids and blood gushed out from two separate sources. He flipped his weapon over, curious as to what he drew from the deck.  
"How fitting." The Jester waved back in grim agreement.


	2. Prelude to a Ploy

Prelude to a Ploy

Hisoka wheezed in pain. He laid on his back scanning the twilight as sweat tricked down his face. He had not regretted put on his make-up before the training session with Karn and was grateful for his absent mindedness. The wizened instructor sat down on a rock and took out his second bottle of wine.

"Barely any improvement. Bah, I don't know what she sees in you." His tone cracked; years of tobacco smoking and sword swallowing accidents had deformed his voice forever. Hisoka said nothing. He knew better that to talk back to his nen teacher. Karn had been reluctant enough to teach anyone, for whatever reason. It wasn't as if he were an open book. He never socialized with the rest of the troupe, never laughed with them, never drank at their table. His only source of human interaction was Ela, his wife. They had shown up once upon a time, demanding a position in the show and ranks of the troupe. The caravan welcomed them after they had showcased their 'talents'. After all, the troupe's show was one with a twist. And nen performances earned money.

Karn fiddled with the cork before he muttered a curse and conjured a small dagger out of thin air. The sword swallowed jabbed at the cork top and ravenously ripped it off.

"Get up and go bathe somewhere. You stink," he said. Without much consideration began ravaging the dark red liquid. Hisoka stood up and gave a slight bow in his direction. Not once did their eyes meet. A 'thank you' slipped out of the magician and Karn responded with a grunt and an aggressive wave of the hand.

A soft moan escaped his lips as the water, silver in the moonlight, caressed his skin. This was his time, where all the pretense washed off, together with the memories of trying to enjoy himself and his life with the troupe. He couldn't take much more. He was close to snapping, to crying in sheer insanity and butcher everyone in the vicinity. He was bored! So. Fucking. Bored.

He had been reduced to downplaying his power in order for him to tolerate the lessons with that old idiot. Ten, Zetzu, Ren, Gyo; they were all toys in his hands. Magic tricks. Karn could conjure knives. He could throw, fight and swallow them. Too bad he couldn't walk straight. That left knee of his made his step wobble. That, and the fact that Hisoka had rarely seen the old man sober.

Hisoka laughed heartily. The lion being tutored by the gazelle. It was just too funny. He longed for the day where he could kill them all. Just like that gypsy. He longed for that feeling again. So why didn't he do it? Right here, right now?

"I don't know what she sees in you." That's what Karn had said.

Hisoka grimaced. Ela saw him for who he was. A powerful creature, destined for something other than carrying bags, setting up stages and showing lame sleight of hand tricks. It was she who had found him: he had just escaped that orphanage. He had just killed that priest. He had lived in the forest for exactly a month and a week, hiding, unknowingly using zetsu. She had seen him, took him in and made others accept him. She had insisted that her husband teach him.

Hisoka, too, had seen her for who she really was. A powerful creature, just like him. Only, she lived a human's life. She had lived her life downplaying her power, allowing the troupe to assume that her husband was the only one with any considerable talent. But Hisoka knew better. And it was that that kept him going. But now he had drained her husband dry on knowledge. He wanted her. She was a mystery which he had to solve. Not forcefully, like the fortune teller, but gently.

A plan formed in his mind. He wouldn't kill the troupe.

Yet.

He'll leave them for later. If he played this right he could face them all together. United they stand and all that bullshit. Hisoka knew that was all crap. Just an excuse that with weak herds invent in order not to admit just how pathetic they really are.

Power is all.

Power, control and fate. He will seize all of them. He will laugh and dance all the way to hell and he will experience that feeling, that pure ecstasy, every single moment of his life.

No, he won't waste time with the troupe.

He would go for someone worthy.


	3. The Fake King leads the Lamb

The Fake King leads the Lamb

Ela's cooking could be smelled from outside the tent. But Hisoka's mouth didn't water. His heart bet fast like a war drum. His Ren flared up and he struggled to regain control of himself.

'Not yet, not yet,' he had to remind himself. Too late to convince his lower half. His billowing pants hid his erection well enough. Not that he cared at the time. But he did need the secrecy.

"Hisoka?" Too late. Ela's voice resounded loud compared to the crickets' sounds. "Is that you?"

Hisoka let himself in. "Yes, Ela. I am sorry if I startled you," he said in his best apologetic tone. He shifted his gaze just enough to appear ashamed. Ela put the pie in the oven and came over to the teenager. She caressed his cheek with the love of a mother.

"Do not worry dear," she cooed. "You are always welcome here." Her eyes looked beyond him.

"Where is Karn? He's not usually late for dinner," she asked. Hisoka sighed.

"He was drinking some wine when I left." He widened his smile and made his best happy-schoolboy face.

"Training was awesome today. Your husband is a great teacher." His insides cringed but he kept his face straight. All he needed was to shift her attention to him. A hook.

"Really?" she said with a bright smile. Hisoka met her expression with an equal beam. From the outside they seemed like every normal happy family. Almost.

'And there goes the bait' thought Hisoka.

"What did my dear husband teach you?" she asked.

"Actually today I developed a Hatsu," exclaimed Hisoka. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh how exciting. You must show me," she replied genuinely. Hisoka's widened. He got her where he wanted.

"Play poker with me first," he said. "I'll show you then."

Ela was used to his games. Where others saw a bad habit, she saw a playful nature. She produced a deck of cards and motioned for Hisoka to join her at the table.

"I have a little time before the pie is done," she said. Hisoka sat opposite her.

She dealt the cards. "Need I watch out for anything?"

"Only your life," he replied playfully. His voice was drenched in humor.

Minutes passed quickly as cards flicked from one position to another.

"Looks like I will be winning this one, Hisoka," she said lovingly. She set her cards. A jack, a pair of queens and two kings. On the table were two other kings.

"Four of a kind with the kings. That is hard to beat," she said.

"But I still win," replied Hisoka as he showed his cards. "Royal Straight Flush."

"A fifth king! How is that possible?" Ela's eyes darted from king to king. Hisoka handed her his.

"Use Gyo," he instructed. She complied. Under the vision on her aura the king's printed image slowly peeled off to reveal a three of spades.

"I can apply my aura on certain surfaces and changed their appearance," explained Hisoka.

"That's incredible," said Ela softly. She released the aura from her eyes. The card once again showed the fake king. Hisoka's hand reached over and he took the card. Releasing his aura from it, the card's true image showed.

"I got the idea from the mask performances," he said enthusiastically. "Maybe someday I could actually perform for the troupe. I could make an entire play, complete with changing costumes and faces right in front of everybody. With just marionettes!"

Ela smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure that in a year or two, Mr. One-man-show Hisoka will be the star of our troupe."

"But until then, keep working hard."

"So who won?" asked Hisoka, pointing at the discarded cards.

Ela placed her hands on her hips. "Well this is a nen troupe, so the use on nen is not cheating. So I guess you win, Hisoka dear."

"Good," said Hisoka, beaming. "In that case will you please do me a favor?"

"Anything dear," she replied.

"Will you please help me bring back Karn? I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to carry him by myself and he might listen to you if you yell at him a bit."

Ela let out a laugh. "I just might to that."

They soon arrived at where Karn lay unconscious.

"Oh dear. He'll catch a cold like this," said Hisoka. Ela said nothing and, for a second, the magician thought that he had oversold his pitch. But Ela knelt down beside her husband and smelt his breath.

"This wine has a different smell," she muttered. She groped for the discarded bottle and examined it. There seemed no tampering with it of any kind.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hisoka. He stood behind her, quiet and observant.

Ela kept staring at the bottle and only the boy's voice shook her out her daze. A thought tugged at her mind and she remembered Hisoka's trick. She remembered her own training. The basic training when facing the unknown was simple: use Gyo and look for clues. She tentatively focused her aura on her eyes.

The label of the bottle shifted. The bottle displayed a label for absentine and beneath it, scrawled with an ink marker was a smiley face and crossbones.

"What the.." She questioned how this was possible. No one in the troupe had this type of ability.

Then she remembered earlier. One person could do this.

"Hisoka?" she whispered.

He didn't answer. His aura flared so much that it toppled her over. In the darkness he was hidden.

All save a giggle.


	4. Gum and Fire

Gum and Fire

"Hisoka?"

Her voice held a tremor. Fear, primal and predatory, consumed her. Ela, with her eyes still covered in aura, searched the darkness. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why did you do this?" Karn groaned. Ela caressed his face, the sinking feeling gone. She felt his breath, moist and foul, on her pal, and murmured a quick prayer.

"It's not like I tried to kill him. Yet." Hisoka's voice echoed softly, his playful tone riding along the soft evening breeze.

"Then why? Why, Hisoka?" cried Ela.

"Because I am BORED." Ela's senses went on overdrive. She instinctively shielded her face. Hisoka's Ren flared, bigger and stronger than ever, so much that birds fled from trees, mammals scampered in fear and the very air pressure dropped.

"Hisoka," she whimpered. "How are you so strong?"

"I hid my power. It was the only way I could tolerate living with you people. But now it's over. Because now. . ." he said.

"I. . ." The pressure disappeared and she lifted her gaze.

"See. . ." The voice was close to her. She felt as if she could reach out and touch it. It was so close.

Too close.

"You." Hisoka's silky voice sounded inches away from her face, on the other side of Karn's lain body. The magician stopped using In and Ela found herself staring into his eyes. The eyes of a monster.

He let out a chuckle and swiped at her. She saw the label of the bottle between his fingers, no doubt enhanced with Shu. The razor sharp edge caressed the skin of her neck for a millisecond before crumbling to dust. Hisoka's eyebrows shot up.

"How. . ?" Before he could ponder any further, he felt her aura rise and he quickly leapt away with cat-like agility. He saw her aura glow and shift to her hands. Aura shot out and the spot he had occupied mere seconds ago stood burnt to a crisp.

"Hmm," moaned Hisoka from the other side of the field.

"It seems like you are indeed strong." He let out a bark of laughter. "Haha hah. I was right."

"Is that what this is about? You wish to challenge me, a helpless old woman?" yelled Ela. Hisoka let out a growl and launched towards her. His fist crashed into her abdomen, doubling her over.

"Never call a magnificent creature like you 'helpless'," he yelled. "You are truly beautiful." He swung at her face. But an instant, he saw her pupils dilate and held himself back, moving farther away.

Ela's form was burning bright amber and smoke rose from her skin. "If it's power you want, I'll burn you."

"Ah. Giving your aura the properties of fire. I believe that's called Transmutation, correct?" asked Hisoka playfully.

"You rotten child. I loved and cared for you. Why, why?" she screamed.

Behind her, Karn managed to regain consciousness. "What's with all the noise?" he croaked. Then he felt it. His wife's fiery aura. He hadn't felt that power for nearly twenty years, yet he remembered perfectly well it's intensity. Fighting against it was another aura: just like Hisoka's. But it couldn't be his. This aura enveloped an entire area. It was blood thirsty and murderous. Chaotic and god-like. The boy never displayed such power. No human ever did.

But he saw him. The boy he had beat up just a few hours ago. The boy whose only talent was hiding and playing childish games.

Yet there he stood and Karn understood. The lack of progress and the suspicion that the boy was hiding a lot more than he was letting on. It was all painfully clear now.

He noticed a trickle of blood on his wife's neck.

"Ela," he called.

"Karn. Hisoka is trying to kill us," she replied, never taking her eyes off the magician.

"I felt it. I'll kill him before he touches you," spat out Karn. A knife appeared in each of his hands, the blades catching the moonlight.

"Correction," said Hisoka. "I am only trying to kill her," he said pointing at Ela. "And what makes you think you can stop me?" he asked softly.

"Master." His voice was drenched in sarcasm and mockery.

"Don't fuck with me, boy," yelled Karn.

The old man charged at the magician holding his two knives aloft. Hisoka smiled. They had fallen into his trap. He couldn't fight both of them together, so he had to form a plan of action based on what he knew so far.

Ela, a transmuter, has almost a perfect defense. If he attacked her, he'd be burnt to a crisp. But she was no fighter. Hisoka had figured out that she could attack using only two methods. She could scorch him at a close distance using Transmutation. Or she throw fire like she did earlier. Hisoka recalled the mechanics of her ability; how her aura travelled down her arms, out of her palm and out in the open space. An Emission ability. If she relied on Emission powers, using it consecutively would leave her drained very quickly. Emission was nearly the opposite of Transmutation after all. Hisoka had to make her use her fire throwing as much as possible. He needed to provide her with enough distance and a reason not to get close.

And that's where Karn came into his plan. The old fool was a fighter albeit a weak and crippled one. Hisoka would engage him far away from Ela, and give her enough openings to shoot at him. She would avoid coming close to them for fear of hurting her husband. Hisoka would use her own care and kindness against her.

Karn was armed with a virtually infinite supply of knives. Bu Conjuring abilities required a lot of concentration; and it is hard to do so when you have a couple of broken bones.

Hisoka saw him coming and held his ground. He wanted to separate them. He avoided the first strikes, letting the knives flash by and ducked as a lance of fire sailed past his head. Karn doubled for another attack and Hisoka blocked and flipped over him. Fire soon burst where he had stood. He spun and kicked Karn behind the knee, cracking something. The man fell with a cry of pain. His knives evaporated. With a yell of frustration, Ela took a step closer and held herself back. She couldn't risk hurting her husband. She had to believe in him. All she could do was buy him some time to recover. Twin lances of flame chased Hisoka into the tree line. Karn got to his feet and summoned his daggers once more, which he promptly threw at the magician's direction.

'It's almost time for the finale,' though Hisoka. He exhaled and checked to the see if all the preparations were in order.

All clear.

Hisoka leapt out from the cover of the trees and zigzagged towards Karn. Fire followed his path, scorching the earth bare millimeters from where he stood. Hisoka made his pattern easy to predict. And Karn predicted it.

With great skill, Karn summoned knife after knife and threw them with dexterity and accuracy that can only be described as 'beyond human.' All eight knives sank into Hisoka, stopping him in his tracks. The magician slumped on his knees and let out a choked moan. He toppled to the side, dead.

Ela relaxed her stance and hunched over. Using her powers like this had left her drained. It took her considerable effort to stand upright. Karn glared at his student's corpse and spat in its direction. He left the knives in the body, just to make sure the boy remained dead.

"Kukukuku." His chuckle was cold. Both husband and wife spun, their eyes wide open, and stared in his direction.

"Now," said Hisoka. The knives forcefully wrenched out of his body and rocketed straight into Ela's abdomen.

"NO," screamed Karn. Too late the knives vanished into thin air, leaving behind eight gaping holes in his wife's stomach. Ela let out a rasped breath before the darkness claimed her. Karn cradled her in his arms as Hisoka stood up.

"I call it Bungee Gum. My Hatsu that is," said Hisoka. It all started with the initial punch to Ela's stomach. He had attached his gum-like aura to her and hid it. He then waited for Karn to throw his knives. He had purposefully hid a wooden plate under his shirt and directed the knives there. Using Texture Surprise he created the illusion of blood on his shirt. As he 'died' he attached Bungee Gum to every knife tip in his body and, when the time was right, he simply placed the thread leading to Ela's body on the knives and let them go. The blades flew towards the only path they could. Ela.

Karn roared and charged at him. In his anger, he hadn't even summoned his Nen knives. Hisoka swung a fist in his face, sending the man sprawling.

"I should have never taught you," yelled Karn. Hisoka extracted something from his pocket and held it between his fingers. The tarot card depicting the Joker was covered in blood stains.

"I would have learnt it either way," replied Hisoka. "I recall you once mentioning to your wife that you though I as some sort of genius or natural talent."

Karn's eyes widened. "How do you know that? My wife and I spoke in private."

Hisoka shrugged. "I learnt Zetsu by simply not wanting to the found. It was only a matter of time before I mastered In, it's advanced form." He covered the Joker with his palm and, when he removed his hand, the card had vanished. He separated his fingers and Karn cried out in pain. The Joker was stuck in the back of his knee. Right where Hisoka had kicked him earlier.

"My gift to you," said Hisoka. A feeling of satisfaction washed over him. He let out a soft moan. That 'feeling' still clung to him and he laughed in euphoria.

"I won't ruin the mood now. You'll just ruin my pleasure. So grow stronger or something, Ok? Make my killing you fun, yes?" said Hisoka.

The magician spread his arms, bowed with a flourish and disappeared into the darkness.


	5. The Prodigal Son meets a Liar

The Prodigal Son meets a Liar

Hisoka admired the building in front of him. It was only a few days travel from where the caravan had last performed and he remembered this place. How could he not? Kukuroo Mountain was where the Zoldyck family of assassins lived.

"Yes Father. I shall deal with them myself." The voice came from behind the large set of doors. With a loud creak, the first two doors opened slightly, leaving a small gap for a boy, approximately Hisoka's own age, to casually walk through. He had long black hair that flowed like a billowing trail of darkness behind him. He wore a simple one piece jumpsuit, minus the arms. Its midnight blue color contrasted with the crack of dawn. With a relaxed gesture, as if he were caressing a flower, the boy placed on hand on the door and pushed. Both doors creaked loudly and locked in place.

From the other side of the road, a large truck pulled up. Men, Hisoka assumed they were mercenaries, dismounted and extracted all manner of weapons. Guns, swords, and aura. Hisoka crouched behind the bushes, hidden from all senses. He was simply content to observe.

The boy calmly extracted a set of large round headed needles and held them at eye level. In an instant he disappeared from sight and five men lay dead, needles emerging form their skulls. The others opened fire. Hisoka could barely hold still any longer. The boy was powerful. He wanted to fight him and kill him.

Flicking his wrist, Hisoka shot a set of four cards, killing two of them. The last one had no gun. He simply waved his arms and ethereal canine spirits formed out of thin air. The Zoldyck boy evaded their snapping jaws and moved in closer to his mark. The mercenary yelled and the spirits exploded, throwing the boy backwards. Undeterred the boy got back to his feet. Hisoka leapt out of the bushes and landed right next to him.

Thinking that the magician too was an enemy, the boy stabbed at him with a needle. Hisoka evaded and directed the boy's weapon to point at the mercenary. With a flick of his finger, he forced the needle out of the boy's hand and straight at the enemy.

"We can kill each other later, assassin," muttered Hisoka. He pointed at the airborne needle. The mercenary had summoned another spirit dog in front of him. Normally the needle would have been slowed down and stopped. But Hisoka had other plans.

Having attached Bungee Gum to it as he threw it out of the assassin's hand, Hisoka flexed his finger and the rubbery aura twanged, creating a small wave. The extra force drove the needle through the Nen dog and into the mercenary's eye.

"Impressive," said the boy flatly.

"Indeed. You're welcome," replied Hisoka.

"I didn't require your help," said the boy.

"True. But you would have sustained injuries. And that would make our battle less fun."

Their eyes met for a second and their movements happened in the blink of an eye. The boy extracted another needle and stabbed at Hisoka's face. The magician blocked with a card. They stood there pushing their Shu enhanced weapons against eachother.

"This is the first time someone has blocked my needles," said the boy.

"This is the first time someone poked a hole in one of my cards," replied Hisoka.

"It seems that we are at an impasse," said the boy.

Hisoka chuckled. "Not really." He lifted his other hand and dispersed his In. Each finger had a Bungee Gum aura thread on it, each leading to the cards he threw, some pebbles he stepped on and the needle he used to kill the last mercenary with.

The boy eyed each one calmly and quickly, his eyes darting along the aura lines. He then lifted his own free hand. With a series of bone crunching cracks, this fingers and nails elongated and veins popped out.

"I could kill you before you make use of them," he said. Hisoka let out a laugh.

"It seems we are indeed at an impasse." The boy's blank expression cracked and the faintest of smiles showed on his lips.

"Illumi!"

A large, well-built man with long, wavy, white hair emerged from the gate and made a beeline for the boy. Illumi quickly backed away from Hisoka and faced the man with a slight bow.

"My apologies Father. I have failed my test," he said.

The man placed his large hand on his son's head. "Illumi, when someone helps you defend the Zoldyck name and your house, it is customary to introduce them to the patron of the house."

He turned to face Hisoka. "My name is Silva Zoldyck. This is my son, Illumi."

Hisoka waved with a flourish. "Hisoka here."

"Well Hisoka, what are you doing here?"

"I will not lie to you, sir." He gazed at Illumi with mischief in his eyes. "I am you son's lover. We tried to keep it a secret but the intensity of this moment is much. Forgive me Illumi dear."

Illumi's jaw dropped and Silva's eyebrows shot up.

"Well," stuttered Silva. "Er. . . not sure how to respond to this. I guess, I'm glad you found someone Illumi," he said, smiling at his son.

"He is not my lover, Father. It's obvious he's lying," fumed Illumi.

"Hehehehe." Hisoka's laugh only served to irritate Illumi more. Silva ran a hand down his hair.

"You are indeed remarkable Hisoka. Very strong. And you are the only person who managed to get under my son's skin like this. You are indeed a remarkable liar," said Silva. They both turned to leave.

"I suggest you not try to follow us. Our dog is hungry," warned Silva as they turned to leave.

Hisoka called out for them. "Just a moment, Mr. Silva."

"Our conversation is over, Hisoka."

"You mentioned a test." That sopped both assassins in their tracks.

"That is our family business. I'll think of something," replied Silva courtly.

"What if I could provide you with a suitable substitute? I assume that this test is graded on assassination skill and tactics, correct?"

"Indeed." Silva's interest had peaked now. What a curious boy indeed.

"I can provide you with a target," said Hisoka.

"Sounds to me like he wants to hire us Father. Can you pay?" asked Illumi.

"No. I have no money to speak of," replied Hisoka.

"Then what are you willing to offer in exchange for our services?" asked Silva sharply.

Hisoka took a deep breath and slowly increased his aura. His Ren increases, one layer at a time, until soon the entire area was engulfed in his aura. Silva and Illumi instinctively activated their Ten to avoid any harm caused by such a large force.

"My lies. My potential," said Hisoka looking at Silva dead in the eye. Illumi had no idea what that meant. But Silva understood. He comprehended what Hisoka was offering and, if he was correct, that would be more valuable than all the money in the world.

"You've hired yourself the best assassins in the world, Mr. Hisoka."


	6. Danse Macabre

Danse Macabre

The camp was nervous. Members of the troupe were on edge, speaking in hushed tones. Never in their brief history together had this ever happened to them. They were uncertain on how to react. So they lamented and strummed their stringed instruments in slow, half- hearted ballads. When that didn't work they tried to console in themselves, tightening up their security. As if they actually knew what they were doing.  
He had to make an effort not to laugh. Black sheep, all of them. Easy prey dressed in dark funerary clothing. This must be their last day of the Mourning Ritual; a practice where the closest members of the deceased would place flowers and songs on the tomb. Three days to mourn, three days to spill their hearts in song and prayer. Hisoka would help them with that last task.  
He strode out of the bushes, in plain sight. No In, no Zetsu, not even so much as an effort to make his stride silent. The first members saw him and froze in their place. Others noticed him and ran, screaming words that Hisoka did not register. He was too focused on his task. 'Maybe all of you together will prove enough to satisfy me,' he thought.  
"You monster!" There it was. The few members with Nen that had some combat value attempted to take revenge of the magician. On the boy they knew since he was found in the middle of nowhere some years ago. The boy who observed and did his job without complaint. The boy with the scary glint in his eye.  
Hisoka remained quiet. He had nothing to say to these people. He stood still giving them time to encircle him and assume the best strategic position against him.  
"We're going to avenge Ela. Die you abomination," yelled the closest one as he waved a broad sword at him. Hisoka exhaled and, in a flash, disappeared from their sight.  
"Where did he go?" asked flabbergasted the sword-wielder. From across the caravan, a crunching noise was emitted accompanied by the faint cry of surprise followed by sudden death. Everyone turned to look and found the magician standing tall next to two corpses. A young couple, newly wed barely a fortnight ago. The act enraged the members of the troupe. And they all charged at him.  
Hisoka let out a soft smile. Chaos and pandemonium. This was HIS battlefield. And he would give them a propped welcome. One by one, members fell, each dying without actually recognizing what happened and how. Hisoka would simply appear next to a person and later disappear, leaving only a corpse. Only the elder, the troupe's eldest person who served as something of counsellor as well as an advisor and historian, recognized something amiss. His eyes did not miss the long black hair tucked under his shirt. The night his most of the magician's features so that he was a shadowed ghoul, but the elder saw it under the moon's light. As he fell, seconds before dying, he saw something sticking out of a nearby dead troupe member. It looked round with a long, thin spike jutting out. Just like a needle.

Karn heard the yells and screams but was slow in his reaction. It wasn't just the fact that he was weak and crippled. Or the fact that, during their last encounter, Hisoka had crippled him further. It was shock. Karn had given up on life. His last shred of happiness in this life was gone. He had abandoned his drink, consuming only to avoid going insane from the withdrawal symptoms. Pain had been a part of his life for the past 2 days. He had not slept nor ate, simply refusing to move from the spot where he buried his wife and erected an altar of stones. Flowers and paper already began to cover it. It was then that he'll break tradition and burn everything.  
Karn wanted to burn Hisoka. That abomination who took everything from him. He wanted to kill him so bad it hurt. The hate burned a hole in his chest, sucking whatever last shreds of life remained in him. But he knew that he could never reach Hisoka. The confrontation was clear enough. Even if he managed to corner him, the magician was beyond him. Karn couldn't become stronger. He knew it, Hisoka knew it, his wife, now dead in the ground, knew it. He had reached the maximum point in his training and he was unable to improve any more. Whatever he had learnt had served him well in his youth, back when he was a rowdy youngster. Now he used those same abilities to entertain others. He didn't like it but it was the safest life he could find, away from Ela's monarch father. He hated having taken away from that royal life. But she insisted that they marry and elope and Karn could never truly say no to her.  
But when he heard the yells and screams, he recognized the abomination. Rather he felt it. Hisoka was back. Karn stood up, determined to kill his wife's murderer or die trying. He planned to join his wife either way. If he could take the bastard with him, all the better.

Karn got up and made for the caravan, teeth clenched. A thud stopped him in his tracks. An inch away from his foot, corner embedded in the ground, was a playing card. That creepy joker smiled like the sadist it reflected. Karn spun and saw Hisoka smiling and fiddling with another card. His index finger twitched and a flower shot from the grave to his hand. Hisoka sniffed it theatrically before throwing it back with the pile.  
"Hello Ela," he said facing the grave. His lopsided smile and playful tones dripped in mockery. "I love what you've done with the place," he continued to the grave.  
Karn spat out a yell and growled, all his anger bursting forth. Despite his injuries, he hobbled forward, bounding like a wounded gazelle, towards the magician. The Magician let out a chuckle and, with a flick of his palm, the entire contents on the altar, paper and flowers, flew in the air. They created a torrent between the charging Conjurer and his enemy, hiding Hisoka from sight. Karn swatted them away desperate not to lose sight of Hisoka. He caught his shadow amongst the tree and made after him.  
"Ya bastard. Get back here and fight like a man," growled Karn as he hobbled through the dark forest. He kept his eyes peeled for any change in the environment; a slight discoloration in the dark foliage, a sound out of place, aura lingering on places. He saw a crouching figure and charged for it, stabbing through its back. With the force he put through, Karn toppled forwards, stumbling into the bush. He went through the figure. A figure that looked just like Hisoka. Or at least a shadow and discolored version of him. The darkness made it nearly impossible to discern between hues, only discoloration. He could clearly see the leaves, colored in a purple shade which Hisoka wore. But upon examination he realized that they were just leaves. It was just a bush. A bush that looked just like Hisoka. Until he touched it and applied Gyo, he remained fooled.  
"What devilry is this?" he muttered. Then he remembered his wine bottle and how the boy had fooled him with his trick. This must have been the same trick. That boy was certainly a devil. He got up and began walking. After a while every step felt heavier as if something was holding him down. Was this more of the boy's trickery? As if on cue he heard a chuckle and a finger snapping. With quick gusts of wind, cards buried themselves in Karn, penetrating him from all directions.  
"I'm right here, if you want me," came Hisoka's voice. Karn pried every single card from his body, rage and hatred suppressing any feelings of pain. He followed the voice and found himself in a small clearing. Hisoka was leaning against a tree branch, playing with a caterpillar which had somehow made it on his hand.  
"This species of caterpillar later on becomes a butterfly which is very attracted the scent of blood," said Hisoka. He lifted his finger to demonstrate the crawling insect. "I can feel it practically itching for you already," he said.  
"GO TO HELL." Karn shot a knife towards Hisoka. About 10 meters before hitting Hisoka the knife slowed down significantly and pierced the caterpillar. The insect fell, writhing in agony. A droplet of blood formed on Hisoka's finger as he stepped on the bug, ending its misery.  
"Why would you do that?" he whined at Karn.  
The man took a heavy step forward, practically dragging himself across the clearing. "I am going to destroy everything you hold precious," growled Karn.  
"Funny you should say that. I've recently made a new friend. Don't be shy. . ." From behind Hisoka emerged a figure.  
". . .Hisoka." A second Hisoka, identical to the first stood beside the one preciously chatting with Karn.

"What trick is this? You can double yourself?" shouted Karn. Hisoka burst out laughing.  
"Oh my, you really don't have any imagination at all," said Hisoka holding his belly.  
"I am assuming that I may remove the disguise now," said the new coming Hisoka. He looked like the Magician but his voice was completely different.  
"Yes yes show him," replied Hisoka. The doppelganger reached for his face and peeled off a thin mask. Illumi's face shifted as he let loose the facial muscles he was contracting for the disguise.  
"How?" Karn was still lost. Hisoka grabbed the mask and, with a little pressure it, crumbled into fine dust which dissipated into the air.  
"It was this troupe that taught me how to create my own make up. I simply applied my own original Hatsu, Texture Surprise, and Illumi here could easily wear my face as if it were his own."  
"Tricks and cheating. That's all you're good for," yelled Karn. He tried to take a step further but he found himself stuck. His entire body was held in place, as if he had been trying to walk in glue.  
"Yes. Tricks and cheating actually achieve results. This is another one of mine, Bungee Gum," said Hisoka. "See for yourself." He snapped his fingers and the air around Karn rippled and twisted. His arms were forced outstretched and he found himself being lifted off the ground, his toes barely scraping the grass. Karn and Illumi cast Gyo on their eyes and saw Hisoka's ability. The clearing was a mass of aura threads, stretching one end to the other, all intertwining with each other. A spider's web.  
"Shall I kill him?" asked stoically Illumi. Hisoka flicked his finger and something shot out of Karn's pocket and into his hand. The Jester Tarot card.  
"No, this one is mine. Consider this the termination of our little contract." An instant later, Hisoka darted toward Karn, a predatory gaze in his eye. He didn't give his old mentor time to speak. He simply slashed the card across his throat.  
"My task was to kill ALL members of the troupe, Hisoka," said Illumi. "You know full well that Father is watching."  
Hisoka walked closer to him until the two teenagers were inches away from eachother. "Not here he isn't."  
Illumi shot him a quizzical glace. "This area is bathed in my aura. And my Bungee Gum is still active. I can also apply Texture Surprise to it and alter the image from anyone watching from outside. We are truly alone for now." Hisoka took a breath. "But I suppose that won't last long. So how about you and I have a chat."  
Illumi's eyes darted from side to side. He wasn't worried about the Bungee Gum; he could easily break out of it. Better yet he could easily kill Hisoka, albeit there was no guarantee that that will deactivate the web. But something in the magician's eyes intrigued him. Illumi and his father had different ways of doing things. And Illumi knew that one of these days he will need his father's position as head of household. A deal with Hisoka might just be the hidden Ace he needed.  
"Speak," he said.  
"You and I are of the same breed, Illumi. We will both benefit with an arrangement."  
"And what would this arrangement entail?"  
"We don't kill each other, just yet. I'm sure that in the near future, with the way we approach life, we will need each other's abilities. I will profit from you and you will profit from me. The moment this ceases to be so, we will simply eliminate each other."  
Illumi cocked his eyebrows. "Eliminate each other you say? In what way are we equal?"  
Hisoka chuckled. "I am the Yin to your Yang. We are opposite and similar all in one. I propose mutual aid. Which you will need if you want to be in charge of your own actions someday. I've already proven that I can persuade people such as your father to alter their plans. Are you sure you want to throw me away that easily?"  
Illumi spun and turned toward Karn lifting the body easily on his shoulder. "If you are still alive in two days, consider us in agreement. Now as per your instruction, I shall 'burn everything'. "  
Hisoka lifted the Tarot card which he was still holding and completely deactivated his aura trap. "Don't forget this," he said as he threw the card at the assassin. Illumi caught it and looked at Hisoka questioningly.  
"I have no need for sentiment or attachment. The memories will serve me for nothing. After all-" Hisoka started walking away "- I believe it's high time I made some new ones."

THE END


End file.
